Ginger
Character Basics Character Name: 'Ginger' Ginger Syn, Ginger Moxie, Ginger Carlotto, There have been several names Player Name: Amy Home World: The Automated States of America Current Residence: None, Wanderer Character Description A good time girl, as most of them are. Think a litthe red haired Talulah from Bugsy Malone, with Jennifer Tilly's voice and you are pretty much spot on. A flapper for all seasons, she likes to change her clothes to match the surroundings she is in, but if she can normally finds a way to fit some form of luxuary in her outfit. Be it jewels, silks or fur. She is always seen carrying around a case, which she often talks to. What is known about Ginger? Not much is really known publicly about Ginger, other than she once had sex with a barbarian deamon. In her defence she didnt KNOW he was a deamon. Character Art Character Journal http://ginger-syn.livejournal.com/ Ginger's Diary, an IC account of things that happen in game. Ginger & Rui Shi (Ginger's prelude to the first game) Ginger, allways a fan of a good time with very little effort, had travelled to the Gossamer World of Ganan in search of men with biceps as wide as tree trunks and exotic jewelry and furs. She had found herself one such hunk of meat by the name of Daphirus? Davey? Something like that, she's terrible with names. He had 'heroically' cut a swathe through a cult trying to resurrect a dead god and she had 'Heroically' tidied up any cultists who thought they might try the old 'grab the hero's girlfriend' trick while Derrick was distracted. Rui Shi had been searching for months - looking for the Demon who had banished him from his homeworld into the Stairway. His trail had lead him first to The Agora and then to the Gossamer World of Ganan. He had followed a trail of destruction from the capital city of Delfi to a temple perched on the cliff face of a mountain. Spotting a broken window, he climbed up to discover the Demon and a hapless mortal victim locked in its 'Embrace'. Needless to say, when Ginger said "Hello" to the intruder, the demon underneath her disguised as a barbarian adventurer decided he'd had enough of the charade. Sadly, when you've accidentally picked one of the Lords of Gossamer and Shadow as the vessel for your rebirth, you're going to get disappointed when you try to physically overpower them. Especially one who'se dealt with grabby hands at strip clubs across more dimensions then she could count to. Rui Shi, able to feel the evil radiating from the name of the demon, took his chance to bind it and destroy it while the dimension-jumping stripper got re-dressed out of her birthday suit. Holiday spoilt and demon hunting expedition failed, the pair co-incidentally walked the way back to Delfi together to use the trade-door back to the Agora. When they arrived there, they discovered a Door Embargo being set up by Delfi's military, set up due to apparently having gone to war with the nearby world of Zakei. Presumably, they were the last travellers to leave before the door swung shut and the Embargo began.|Ginger & Rui Shi (Ginger's prelude to the first game)]] Ginger, allways a fan of a good time with very little effort, had travelled to the Gossamer World of Ganan in search of men with biceps as wide as tree trunks and exotic jewelry and furs. She had found herself one such hunk of meat by the name of Daphirus? Davey? Something like that, she's terrible with names. He had 'heroically' cut a swathe through a cult trying to resurrect a dead god and she had 'Heroically' tidied up any cultists who thought they might try the old 'grab the hero's girlfriend' trick while Derrick was distracted. Rui Shi had been searching for months - looking for the Demon who had banished him from his homeworld into the Stairway. His trail had lead him first to The Agora and then to the Gossamer World of Ganan. He had followed a trail of destruction from the capital city of Delfi to a temple perched on the cliff face of a mountain. Spotting a broken window, he climbed up to discover the Demon and a hapless mortal victim locked in its 'Embrace'. Needless to say, when Ginger said "Hello" to the intruder, the demon underneath her disguised as a barbarian adventurer decided he'd had enough of the charade. Sadly, when you've accidentally picked one of the Lords of Gossamer and Shadow as the vessel for your rebirth, you're going to get disappointed when you try to physically overpower them. Especially one who'se dealt with grabby hands at strip clubs across more dimensions then she could count to. Rui Shi, able to feel the evil radiating from the name of the demon, took his chance to bind it and destroy it while the dimension-jumping stripper got re-dressed out of her birthday suit. Holiday spoilt and demon hunting expedition failed, the pair co-incidentally walked the way back to Delfi together to use the trade-door back to the Agora. When they arrived there, they discovered a Door Embargo being set up by Delfi's military, set up due to apparently having gone to war with the nearby world of Zakei. Presumably, they were the last travellers to leave before the door swung shut and the Embargo began.